


Your Key To Success: TWINS

by Toffyy



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJackson, Hijack, M/M, basically two jacks one cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Hiccup has a problem - he fell in love with two people at once. People who are his best friends. And twins.But even if they accept him, will it be the end of his problem or a beginning of an even bigger one?





	Your Key To Success: TWINS

**Author's Note:**

> As always found in the stash of fics I have on my drive, and I was pleasantly surprised how much I've written bc I don't remember working on it past two or three paragraphs? 
> 
> I love hijackson/two jacks one cup, and I plan on writing more. I bet they're all ooc, but I needed some sweet bois in love. Still need. Desperately.
> 
> Couldn't add Jackson, neither in relationship nor characters smh

It was wrong. It was more than wrong even, it was a horrible thing to do.

But there he was, lying in bed and stroking his cock to the thought of his friends. Not only friends, because if Hiccup fucked up he had to go all the way, those friends happened to be twins. Twins with identical smiles, same twinkle of mischief in their eyes. They were both the perfect examples of juvenile sense of humour.

Hiccup suspected it was the latter that got him hooked up. There was something so honest, simple about small pranks and jokes, it was refreshing. The twins rarely pranked someone with malicious intent. Jackson was more thoughtful, making sure nobody would get hurt in the end, Jack... he knew how to wreak havoc, but he also knew the difference between joking and hurting someone.

And Hiccup couldn't deny that he found their looks attractive. Both had something that made him melt inside, made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but get lost in Jackson's brilliant eyes, or get enough of Jack's addictive touches. He would never forget the moments spent nestled between them, warm and feeling cared for. How he wished he could enjoy it every day! How he wished he could kiss them, hug them close, fall asleep and wake up next to them.

Unfortunately, that was all he could do, dream of something that would never happen.

He could also do exactly what he was in the middle of, touch himself in ways he wanted Jack and Jackson to. Imagine their pretty smiles as they watched him with hungry eyes. Imagining them pressing against his sides, whispering dirty promises, praise, and pleas.

He was sure he'd do everything they asked him for.

Hiccup could never decide, which twin would look prettier riding him. Which one would be more eager to give him head, who would moan louder, who would try to take control.

Right now he imagined Jack straddling him. Eyes dimmed with lust, pierced lips opened wide, letting out breathless moans. Tattooed hips rolling the same way they did while he was dancing. Hands moving across his flushed chest in a provocative way.

He was always a sight to behold on the dance floor. Getting lost in the rhythm, either not noticing or not caring about the looks he was getting. Men or women, people couldn't help but admire him as he moved, leaving no one indifferent. Still, he rarely let others dance close to him.

Hiccup hadn't yet noticed that his touches were always welcome. Hadn't noticed that Jack never stopped dancing when Hiccup joined him. No matter how close they were.

When it came to Jackson… His long fingers would play with the brunet's nipples, twisting, pinching and caressing. He would kiss him, mapping his body with his soft lips, tracing lines of every tattoo Hiccup had.

The older twin had a thing for tattoos, asking Hiccup to show them off, recount their stories over and over again.

Jackson was the one to drag him to the nearest forest for hiking trips or woodland picnics. They both enjoyed deep conversations but also the comfortable silence. Surrounded by the sounds of forest, they could catch a breather from the city life. It was something they both loved.

Hiccup hadn't yet realized that Jackson wanted to spend his alone time with him. Hadn't yet noticed how close he would walk, their hands brushing together. Sometimes Jackson would lace their fingers together, smiling at his companion.

What Hiccup did realize though, was that his hand had stopped as he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. With a sigh he sat up, grimacing at the sight of his still hard cock - guilt and embarrassment washed over him. He couldn't do that, he couldn't get his hopes up, he had to give up and forget about his stupid crush. Crushes.

"Who cares." Hiccup mumbled, dragging himself out of the bed and towards the bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Hiccup couldn't handle the tension, eyes switching from one twin to the other. "So... are we gonna talk or can I go back home?" He started to retreat towards the door, wanting to leave the twin’s house as soon as possible.

"You stay right where you are." Jackson's voice cut through the air like a knife. It was so unlike his usual cheerful tone it made Hiccup flinch.

"We need to sort something out." Jack was sitting on the table, playing with a ring in his lips, avoiding Hiccup's eyes.

"'We' as in-"

"As in you, Jack and me." Jackson rubbed his forehead and threw a quick glance at Jack, then closed his eyes. "You see... We- as in Jack and me-" he started to wring his hands and looked at his twin again.

It made Hiccup frown and he took Jackson's hands in a gentle hold, noticing how cold they were. "C'mon." He started, trying to smile and ignore the tense atmosphere. "Tell me what's wrong. Are you... ill? Did something wrong hap-"

"You need to choose." Jack sounded almost bored, his tone flat - but his left leg was bouncing.

"Choose?"

"Between us." Jackson clarified, his voice choked. "We both like you. More… uh, more than that, actually."

"But we can't share you." Jack added, staring out of the window, arms crossed on his chest, ears red.

"Why not?" Hiccup blurted out, making them both look at him, eyes wide.

If he had described the tension from before as "unbearable", he wouldn't have a word to describe it now. The twins were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"You can't be serious." Jackson was the first one to speak, making Hiccup’s stomach drop. 

Jack was silent, staring at him with disbelief written all over his face.

"You would be okay with us dating you? Both at once? Like- would we need a planner or something?" Jackson seemed to have difficulty speaking, his voice few octaves higher than usual. It was still better than Jack's stunned silence.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup furrowed his brows.

"So we don't bother each other? Like, I'm sure you and Jack wouldn't want me at your dates or interrupting... y'know." He mumbled the last part. It was so uncharacteristic of him, that Hiccup's heart clenched.

He wanted to say something to reassure Jackson that no, he wouldn't be a bother at all, but Jack beat him to it.

"The fuck you're talking about?" He jumped off the table and walked closer, his cheeks red. "I've thought you liked spending time with us!"

"I do like it, but what if you two don't?" Jackson whined, looking away, biting his lips so hard Hiccup was afraid he'd hurt them. "You do things together that I'm not good at, I always think you're annoyed when I'm with you-"

Hiccup couldn't help himself, pulling Jackson into a tight hug. "I love your company. Yours, and Jack's. And I love spending time with both of you. We aren't always doing the same thing, but that's okay. I love going out with Jack, drink and dance, but I also love" he smiled when Jackson looked up "I also love hiking with you. I love how comfortable you make me feel."

Jack was smiling, leaning against Hiccup, his ears still red, while Jackson pressed his face into the crook of Hiccup's neck to hide his burning cheeks.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"This film sucks." Jackson threw a popcorn kernel at the laptop screen, whining when Jack did the same to him.

"It’s your face that sucks, this film is a masterpiece and you're an uncultured swine-"

"Quoting 'Toy Story' proves that your taste is shit-"

"Did you just call 'Toy Story' shit?"

"You bet I did and what's more-"

"Can both of you shut the fuck up?" Hiccup lost his patience - the twins were arguing for the fifth time that hour and he finally had enough. He was, as usual, snuggled between them, the younger men pressed against his sides. "One more word and I'm leaving."

"It's your house." Jackson pointed out, earning himself an annoyed glare. "And if you leave, I'll be cold." He pouted, making the biggest “puppy eyes" he could.

Jack made a disgusted noise.

Hiccup could swear that his heart melted. He pulled Jackson closer and leaned to kiss him in a soft, chaste way.

"You're adorable." He grinned, then turned to look at Jack, his smile widening at the scandalized expression on his face. "What?"

"That's not fair!"

“What's ‘not fair’?” Jackson grinned, his cheeks red.

“I wanted to be the first one Hiccup kisses!”

“Losers don't get kisses!” At this Jack has reached to hit his twin, but Hiccup had none of it. 

In a quick move he pulled Jack into a quick kiss, smiling at his surprised gasp. “I know that you idiots have competitive streak, but can you stop treating our relationship like a race?”

The twins looked away, cheeks red. Jackson was the first to mumble an apology, shortly followed by Jack.

“If I could, I’d kiss both of you at the same time, but I can’t guys!” Hiccup tilted his head back with an exasperated sigh, missing the look the twins shoot each other.

In the next second he was kissed by two pair of lips, smooth and soft against his own, tongues gently tickling the corners of his mouth. With a soft hum of surprise he leaned forward a bit, eager to respond, his own tongue poking against Jackson’s making him laugh and pull away. 

Jack saw that as an occasion to claim Hiccup’s lips for himself, humming with satisfaction, tongue sliding against his. “Fuck, I've always wanted to do this.” Jack licked his lips, and it was Jackson's turn to kiss Hiccup, draping himself over the older man. 

“Jackson, could you kindly fuck off?” Jack tried to push his brother away, wanting to cuddle closer to Hiccup, but the brunet was practically clinging to their boyfriend, his mischievous smile making it harder for him to kiss Hiccup. 

Finally, Hiccup had enough and after few more kisses from both twins he got up and huffed. “Okay, what did I tell you about competition? I won't kiss any of you if you keep this up.” He took his beer and went to the living room, sitting heavily on the sofa, startling Toothless.

He could hear the twins fighting in the bedroom and sighed.


End file.
